pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O klepaniu niemca w kościele
Anonki, tu mówi sam Pastolektor i mam dla Was dzisiaj autentyczną opowieść z mojego skromnego, przygłupiego życia. Bo życie pisze najlepsze pasty. Pewnego razu schlany na imprezie 120 kilometrów od domu, pozdrawiam Bolesławiec, grałem z ziomalami w "Nigdy nie". Prosta gierka, a ile wyznań i wspomnień potrafi wyciągnąć z czeluści umysłu człowieka na światło dzienne. Padło dość typowe pytanie - czy zwaliłeś sobie kiedyś w czyimś domu. Kumple śmieszki oczywiście odpowiadają - Kościół jest domem Bożym. I mają przy tym całkowitą rację, dlatego ja również podniosłem butelkę. Przenieśmy się do mojej szóstej klasy szkoły podstawowej. Jedziemy na wycieczkę klasową do Warszawy. Dwa lata wcześniej byliśmy w Gnieźnie, rok wcześniej w Krakowie. Szlakiem polskich stolic; eskalacja smrodu płynącego z siedlisk polactwa. Warszawa jednak, jako przywilej bycia aktualną stolicą, posiada trochę więcej rzeczy do zobaczenia, niż jest u nas we Wrocławiu, czy w którymkolwiek podobnych rozmiarów mieście. To znaczy - mieszkałem i chodziłem do szkoły pod Wrocławiem, ale uwierzcie, że wiem, o czym mówię. Stąd w ciemno wszyscy grzecznie wpłaciliśmy pieniądze i jaraliśmy się jak dzieci, którymi byliśmy, na wycieczkę do prawdziwej metropolii z prawdziwym metrem, Pałacem Kultury, Kopernikiem, Sejmem i innymi bajerami. Niestety żaden z nas, poważnych dwunastoletnich obieżypolaków, nie uwzględnił w ogólnym rozrachunku wycieczkowym tego, kto organizuje program naszego wypadu. A była to nasza wychowawczyni - ucząca matmy co prawda, ale nie myślcie, że w jej planie było zaszczepienie w nas naukowego bakcyla w takim Koperniku. Bo poza uczeniem matmy była taką straszliwą dewotą, że gdybyśmy znali w tamtych czasach czany i całą prawdę o papieżu, zapierdoliłaby nas na miejscu. Dlatego itynerarium naszej wycieczki stanowiły w większości warszawskie kościoły. I Sejm, załatwiony przez mamę koleżanki, która i tak z dwa tygodnie przekonywała panią Basię, żeby może jednak odpuściła ten jeden wyjątkowo ważny dla naszego wychowania duchowego kościół pod wezwaniem świętego Dziecijebantego. Streszczając się: super trasa kurwo. No ale zabulone - pojechane; mimo protestów uczniów i rodziców, ruszyliśmy na tę zapierającą kurwa dech w piersiach przygodę, pocieszając się, że przynajmniej jedziemy razem. W końcu wycieczka szkolna to przede wszystkim wspomnienia z ludźmi, czyż nie? W tym okresie my, zabawowi chłopcy z wiejskiej szkoły, co niektórzy jeszcze nie do końca dojrzewający, byliśmy w stanie przechodzenia z etapu kosy z dziewczynami do skrajnego, niebezpiecznego ich uwielbienia, nierozłącznego z nałogowym oglądaniem porno. Przechodził to dokładnie każdy z nas, jednak ze względu na swoje u tychże powodzenie, nasze poczucie humoru i skale spierdolenia, naturalnym procesem podzieliliśmy się na dwie frakcje. Jedna była honorowa i patologiczna - składała się wyłącznie z chłopaków z wiosek dookoła szkoły - wysportowanych młodzieńców o deczko średnich ocenach, ale za to rozchwytywanych przez koleżanki i zaciekle broniących swego wizerunku. Takich, którzy w życiu nie przyznaliby się do walenia konia. Ta druga grupa… no cóż, chyba się domyślacie już, co tam się działo. W większości dzieci sypialni Wrocławia, uzależnione od internetu i maniakalnie śliniące się do loszek z klasy. Wyścig głębokości piwnic. Festiwal spierdolenia. Na potrzeby tej historii, ubierzmy te dwie grupy w zgrabne skróty myślowe: dżentelmeni i stuleje. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, zawsze byłem takim mostem między tymi dwoma środowiskami, bo byłem stulejarzem tak, jak jestem teraz, jednak żyjąc od czwartego roku życia na ośce z tymi niewinnie zapowiadającymi się przyszłymi patusami, miałem u nich pewien street credit. Ostateczny wyrok na mnie zapadł jednak w momencie przydzielania nam pokojów. Spaliśmy w hostelu koło centrum. Dziewczyny były wszystkie razem, bo było ich mniej, nam, chłopakom za to, jak na życzenie, przysługiwały dwa pokoje. Znany byłem i jestem z nieogarnięcia na masową skalę, stąd pomimo szczerej chęci dżentelmenów, ostało mi się ino miejsce w pokoju grupy zgodnej z moim pochodzeniem. Bo chciałbym tu wyraźnie zaznaczyć, że nie jestem z pierdolonego DTRu. Mimo, że nie miałem nic do chłopaków z mojego pokoju, co więcej - większość z nich to byli moi dobrzy koledzy, wyglądało na to, że noc z tymi stulejami absolutnie mi nie posłużyła. Gdybym dzisiaj miał tam siedzieć i ich słuchać, umarłbym od tego kurwa radioaktywnego cringe’u. Obgadali wszystkie loszki jakie znali, szczegółowo elaborując na temat tego, co by z nimi robili, gdyby im dano. Następnie wywody o najefektywniejszych technikach obdzierania marsjasza i wyznania związane z drażnieniem predatora. Chcąc nie chcąc, sam byłem spermiarzem, więc nie będę z siebie robił świętoszka i od razu Wam się przyznam, że robiłem żeżu równie wielkie. Chociaż nie będę też ukrywał, że czułem się trochę ponad nimi, bo chodziłem na tej wycieczce z naszą ślicznotką Klaudią w objęciu :3 Chłopaki nie za bardzo chcieli o tym słuchać, bo raz, że byłem chwalipiętą, a dwa, że mi zazdrościli, więc dla dobra konwersacji także zszedłem na to, że ciekawe jak wyglądają jej suteczki i ale bym ją cycki dupa sperma. Wyobraźcie sobie taką Morenkę z sześcioma Pietrkami w środku, to właśnie był ten pokój. Nawet wyglądał podobnie obskurnie. Największym hitem było to, kiedy my sobie rozmawialiśmy, a jeden kolega podejrzanie ucichł. Kiedy zauważyliśmy jego nieobecność w dyskusji, okazało się, że zaczął sobie ławrynować janusza xD Mimo absolutnego zboczenia naszego towarzystwa, poczuliśmy się odrobinę zdegustowani. Arek zaczepia go: “jeny, Ty serio w tej chwili kalibrujesz teleskop?”, na co niezrażony Karol błyskawicznie odpowiedział: “odczep się no, wczoraj nie skończyłem”. xDDD Wstałem wcześnie rano, mocno niewyspany. Ta nocna rozmowa tak przeryła mi beret, że to absolutna porażka. Nasz przewodnik przyszedł trochę wcześniej, więc musieliśmy zjeść szybko śniadanie i ogarnąć się do wyjścia. Nikomu już nie podobał się ten segment, wszystkie miny nietęgie, nikt nie za bardzo chętny również do odkrycia znamienitych religijnych zakamarków Warszawy; choć to już raczej z aksjomatu. Jestem ostatnim niewyspańcem, grzebalcem i ulańcem, dlatego, kiedy już na mnie trzy razy nakrzyczeli, że idą beze mnie (super groźba kurwo), podjąłem inicjatywę zgarnięcia jakichś ciuchów z mojej torby. Total randomness... z tym, że może nie do końca. Kojarzycie pewnie akcję. Kiedy jesteś dorosłym dwunastolatkiem, jesteś już spakowany i myślisz, że zgrabnie ominąłeś wszystkie przypałowe ciuchy, ale wbija ci mamusia do pokoju i na ostatek wciska to, co właśnie jako pierwsze odrzuciłeś. Później jest to na samym wierzchu twojej sterty spakowanych ubrań i niewyspany po nocy z ostatnimi stulejami zakładasz cokolwiek, którym to czymkolwiek jest właśnie, przez jakieś zrządzenie losu, to feralne ubranie, stanowiące hańbę twojej garderoby. W ten sposób odziałem się w mojego szafowego bękarta - bluzę przeciwdeszczową, którą kiedyś dostałem od babci. Nie licząc przymierzania w domu (podczas którego stwierdziliśmy, że chyba rozmiar XXL raczej nie jest dla mnie najlepszym wyborem i będzie dobry dopiero, kiedy będę miał 19 lat), założyłem tę bluzę pierwszy raz. Przemknęła mi przez myśl duma mojej babci, kiedy opowiadała, jak chodziła po lumpeksach, żeby znaleźć mi jakiś ciuszek fajny i znalazła to cudeńko za jedyne go ha, go ha, go ha, trzy złote. Nie powiem, bardzo doceniam, jednak rzecz w tym, że od małego wiem, że jeśli sam nie łażę za swoimi ubraniami, to wychodzą rzeczy takie jak właśnie ten przypał rozmiaru XXL. XXL kurwa dwunastolatkowi. Niewysokiemu do końca jego dni. Chociaż może wtedy jeszcze ktoś wierzył, że będę kiedyś miał chociaż metr osiemdziesiąt. Rzuciłem się za rzeczami, które miałem jeszcze powsadzać do kieszeni i wyleciałem jak z procy do ustawionej już kolejki par wychodzących z hostelu. Wziąłem telefon, portfel i chusteczki. Telefon do lewej, chusteczki do prawej, portfel do prawej tylnej. Dwie z tych rzeczy miałem ze sobą wtedy tylko na czas wycieczek, dlatego traktowałem je dość specjalnie. To zabrzmi jak normicki mem, ale zawsze te chusteczki mi się marnowały. Nigdy nikt ich nie chciał ode mnie na wycieczkach, a normalnie nigdy ze sobą ich nie brałem, bo jestem na to za leniwy. Nie moja wina, że nagle w szkole zaczynacie wszyscy smarkać i krwawić. Najwyraźniej nie jest mi pisane zostanie apteczką. Nieważne. Niestety Klaudia była już zajęta przez koleżankę :c, zatem zostawał mi do towarzystwa kolega z grupy stulej. Dołączając do niego, zrozumiałem, co zafundowałem sobie, przywdziewając bluzę hiphopowca, do bycia którym dopiero później w swoim życiu miałem aspirować. "Haha, Nadolski, dobrą kieckę żeś se ubrał xD". Kruci. Nie taki był plan, ale nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo; niespecjalnie ruszają mnie takie przytyki od najmłodszych lat będąc tym dziwakiem. Akurat zaczął padać deszcz, więc wbrew pozorom z bluzą trafiłem idealnie. Po lśniącym ortalionie spływały strugi czystej wody, z których nic sobie nie robiłem, chowając głowę w kaptur i ręce do środka, wyjmując je z rękawów. Trzymając się w takiej pozycji podczas warszawoznawczego spaceru, doznałem olśnienia w temacie mojej prywatności. Bluza dawała mi tyle miejsca w środku, że nikt nie widział, czym zajmuję się za pomocą rąk. Momentalnie wykorzystałem ten fakt, by pograć sobie w gierkę na telefonie, jednak przy pierwszej okazji dałem się zdemaskować, no bo jednak głowa schowana do środka bluzy nie gwarantuje dyskrecji zamiarów xD Pani Basia zarekwirowała mój telefon i zamulony snem chodziłem dalej. W końcu weszliśmy do jakiejś ważnej katedry, czy tam chuj wie czego. W momencie przestępywania świętego progu zaswędziały mnie jajka. Wtedy rozszyfrowałem trochę inne zastosowanie dużej bluzy. Przewodnik tak ostro przynudzał rozpływając się na temat witraży, fresków i innych ikon jedzących guwno, że przysnąłem co najmniej kilkukrotnie. Pani Basia zapatrzona jak w obrazek. Nie kontaktuje. Ludzie sobie gadają, ja przysypiam, jest okej. I trwa to od dobrego kwadransu, bez jakiejkolwiek zmiany i perspektywy na wyjście z tego letargicznego piekła w najbliższym millenium. Poczułem się tak samotny i niezauważony w tym gronie, że aż postanowiłem coś sprawdzić. Wszyscy siedzieli w ławkach, kiedy, nic nie mówiąc, wstałem. Nie przerwałem tym wykładu, więc nie było i szans na to, bym odwrócił uwagę pani Basi. Nie odwracałem również siebie, tylko wykonywałem ciche, krótkie kroki ewakuacyjne, cały czas patrząc w stronę przewodnika, który stojącego mnie musiał uznać za jakiegoś randomowego gościa domu Bożego. Oddaliłem się na bezpieczną odległość i udałem się do głównej nawy. Byłem wolny. Kiedy tak stałem pośrodku budynku i zwiedzałem miejscówkę na własną rękę, uświadomiłem sobie, że dalej trzymam ręce w środku bluzy i chodzę tak jak debil ze zwisającymi rękawami. Pomyślałem jednak, że skoro nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, to najwyraźniej nikomu tym nie przeszkadzam, a że było trochę zimno, to było mi tak wygodniej. Zatem bez wracanka. Ponownie rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Ołtarz wyglądał majestatycznie. Moi rodzice są oboje rzeźbiarzami, stąd nauczyłem się być wrażliwym na sztukę, szczególnie tego szlachetnego gatunku, wypompowującego z człowieka soki siły i witalności. Myślę, że mogła to być też ciąża w czasie studiów, którą byłem, ale nie musimy tego teraz roztrząsać. Ołtarz zdecydowanie zrobił na mnie wrażenie. Jednak to, co było pod nim, zredefiniowało moje pojęcie wrażliwości na sztukę w jeden moment. Ołtarzowi z bliska przyglądała się młoda kobieta, ubrana w leggingsy i jakąś lekką kurtkę. Boże, któryś blisko, błogosław leggingsy. Jej dupa była tak pieniężna, że nawet ołtarz Wita Stwosza z Kościoła Mariackiego, nad którym się spuszczałem przez pół roku po poprzedniej wycieczce, to przy niej był chuj. Chmurki jędrnego obicia największego mięśnia ludzkiego ciała rozkładały się tak idealnie. Nic nie deformowane przez majtki, czy inne duperele. Czysta perfekcja, która objawiła mi się pod dachem świątynii. Bez kitu, prawie się wtedy nawróciłem. Uznałem, że taka akcja za chuj w życiu nie może być zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności. Nastała moja chwila osobliwa, kiedy to przed moim obliczem stanęła istota piękna zamknięta w dwóch pośladkach. Chwila osobliwa, kiedy istota piękna spotyka się z... rękoma w środku bluzy. Dokładnie o tym sobie wtedy przypomniałem. Czułem, jak największym mięśniem mego ciała powoli przestaje być pośladek. Prącie stymulowane przytrzymaniem ręką mogłoby lada chwila wybuchnąć z tego piorunującego wrażenia, jakie wywarło na mnie to arszydzieło. Że wiecie, Arsch xDDDD dupa po niemiecku XDXDXDXDXXDXD nie? okej, już wracam do historii. Nie mogłem stwarzać podejrzanych pozorów. Dlatego szybko się opanowałem i odsunąłem się po kryjomu parę kroków w tył, patrząc się w wymalowany freskami sufit, jak koneser sztuki z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Znajdując się już w dobrej pozycji, cały czas miałem ją na oku. Rozpiąłem bezceremonialnie guzik i rozporek. Nikt tego nie zauważył. Miałem opory moralne przed tym, co niechybnie nadciągało z takim rozwojem sytuacji, jednak kolejne spojrzenie na jej cudną rzyć utwierdziło mnie jednoznacznie w przekonaniu, że to przeznaczenie musi się dokonać. Wykonywałem powolne, krótkie ruchy, kontrolując oddech, jednak patrząc już ordynarnie na wprost jej ślicznego dupska. Rozbierałem ją wzrokiem i fantazjowałem o zmysłowym, subtelnym dotyku. Nawet Klaudia mi się nie przypominała. Ani się obejrzałem (bo po co, kiedy jest zdecydowanie na co patrzeć), a skończyłem. Popełniłem profanujący, haniebny, ale jakże napawający spełnieniem czyn. Zerwałem zakazany owoc. Ejakulowałem na prawą rękę (jedyny słuszny leworęczny here) i przez moment pozostałem w błogiej bezczynności. Ściąłem się jednak zaraz, że muszę wyglądać już bardzo podejrzanie. Uśmiechnięty, z rękoma pod bluzą sięgającą do kolan, lekko zaczerwieniony, z przymkniętymi oczyma. Nie mam pojęcia, czy ktoś to wtedy zauważył. Pani zdążyła sobie za ten czas pójść. Nie widziałem jej od frontu i może lepiej, żeby tak zostało. Nostalgicznie do niej wracam poprzez pamięciówę. Tylko nie mówcie Klusce. To, że mam do czynienia z przeznaczeniem, jasne stało się dla mnie zaraz z jeszcze jednego powodu. Z ejakulatem trzeba było coś zrobić. A ja akurat znajdowałem się w posiadaniu chusteczek. Ostrożnie, by nie pobrudzić niczego po drodze, sięgnąłem po nie do kieszeni i złożyłem startą zawartością do środka, po czym schowałem z powrotem. Zapiąłem dżinsy i wystawiłem ręce przez rękawy. Gdy się obejrzałem, nikogo nie było w pobliżu, zupełnie jakbym został Polikarpem. To znaczyło tylko jedno. Misja zakończona stuprocentowym powodzeniem z odznaką za odjebanie akcji jak sam skurwysyn. Puśćcie sobie teraz Nightcall Kavinskiego. Powolnym krokiem powróciłem w stronę klasy. Nikt nie zauważył, że zniknąłem. Podbiłem do Marcina, półprzytomnego od nudności wykładu, który pan przewodnik ciągnął, niczym dobrą krówkę. "Stary, nie uwierzysz, co właśnie odpierdoliłem." - mówię like a total fucking boss. -"No co?" -"Zdrażniłem przed chwilą predatora do laseczki przed ołtarzem." "Pierdolisz." - odpowiada Marcin - "To jest niemożliwe." Nic nie powiedziałem. Wyciągnąłem pod blatem kościelnej ławeczki chustkę i rozłożyłem ją. Szturchnąłem Marcina łokciem w bok. Uciekł na drugą stronę nawy i do końca wycieczki się do mnie nie odzywał. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Od Pastolektora